


Fading away

by Naarel



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), The Darkest Minds Series - Alexandra Bracken
Genre: After "Sparks Rise", Crossover, Depression, I just thought about this and it makes sense?, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Inside girls' minds, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, You don't have to know The Darkest Minds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naarel/pseuds/Naarel
Summary: Would they love her so much if they knew what kind of monster she was? Will they love her if she messes with their minds?





	Fading away

**Author's Note:**

> My little project, my little project, aaaaah

Sayori was crying again. It wasn't anything unusual, but Monika's heart was bleeding every time she heard her sobs. Besides, there were dangers around every corner, so crying wasn't the best idea.

They ran away from their camps. Sayori was from camp Shitorin, for kids with power to control electricity. Every ability was color coded, and this particular one was coded 'Yellow'. It was the third most dangerous colour out of five total colours. 

Green, for kids gifted with incredible intelligence. They were in camp Emeradu. 

Blue, for kids with amazing telekinetic abilities. Their prison was camp Safaia.

Yellow, for kids who could toast a toaster with electricity without much effort. They belonged to camp Shitorin.

Red, for kids who could control fire. Their camp was camp Rubi.

And finally, Orange. The most dangerous ones, able to manipulate you, able to see what's deep inside your mind. Technically, they were living in camp Amba, but... as soon as they reached Amba's gates, they were killed.

The outbreak of a mysterious disease killed nearly every single child in the country. Those who lived gained weird powers, so the government imprisoned them to make sure they won't cause much mess. Soon, people discovered that Oranges and Reds were too dangerous to be tamed, so Oranges were killed and Reds were brainwashed to serve in camps as guards.

Of course, there were kids, who ran away from their camps or just never went there. And that's where we come to our wonderful little group, nicknamed "The Dokis". 

There were four of them.

Natsuki, Blue, escaped from her bus when she was going to Safaia. Tsundere as heck. Her father sent her to Safaia as soon as he discovered his daughter has powers. Well, he never loved her very much.

Sayori, Yellow, never really went to Shitorin. She was there for only one day, then something (she never wanted to tell what) happened and now she's free. She keeps talking about Arata, her childhood friend, who unfortunately died in front of her own eyes. 

Yuri, Red, who saved herself from the Rubi brainwashing. Her willpower was really strong, but she had just one problem: she never wanted her power. Afraid of herself, Yuri began to run away to the world of books, but soon she realised that she could burn these books, she stopped doing anything but playing with knives.

And finally, Monika, survivior from Amba. She told everyone she's escaped from Emaradu. Being Orange meant being a monster. It meant being alone forever. It was a death sentence.

Monika sighed. She approached Sayori silently and touched her shoulder. She had to be careful, because Sayori's tears could be very dangerous because of her abilities.

"What's happening?" Monika asked quietly, gently stroking her hair. "Bad dreams again, huh?"

Sayori nodded. 

"Shh. It will be okay. I promise, it will be okay."

Sayori hugged her tightly, small bolts of electricity sparked on her shoulders. Monika fliched a little, but managed to hug her friend back. 

"Why am I alive?" Sayori asked quietly. "He didn't deserve to die."

Oh. So it was still about Arata, wasn't it?

"You deserve to be alive. I'm really glad to have you by my side, you are absolutely one of the best companions I could ever have."

Sayori was still shaking, but there weren't more tears. It seemed that she wasn't that upset now, like Monika's touch made her calm. Maybe it did?

"Can you sleep with me, please?"

"S-Sayori, what?"

"I just want to be hugged to sleep."

"Oh. Yeah." Monika was embarassed by her lewd ways of thinking. "Sure, why not?"

So they laid, trapped in each other's tight hug. Sayori started snoring, so Monika couldn't even close her eyes. She felt her mind slipping into Sayori's.

 

_He was laying on the floor, his brown eyes opened wide, his lips parted in shock. I tried to wake him up. I told him to wake up, to stop playing dead but..._

_He never woke up again. If it wasn't for this disease, we'd still be happy. We'd still play games and cook together. We'd still be together. Together. Together._

_We still can be together, if I... do it... I have to do it... I gave up a long time ago, why am I trying? Why am I even trying to..._

_Happy thoughts... thoughts... happy... happy..._

_I just want to end this._

"No!" Monika said to herself. She felt sudden urge to erease this memory from her mind. She was able to. She could do this. But should she do this? It was part of Sayori, after all. Will she be really happy when she forgets about Arata? 

It was a hard decision. 

**Author's Note:**

> Be prepared for polydokis y'all.
> 
> Also, should Monika delete Sayori's memory of Arata? Vote here: http://www.strawpoll.me/15014789


End file.
